What are you? Why do i feel like i know you
by Loveablebunny
Summary: Bloom s the most powerfullest fariy in the worl but what happens when she notices a difference in a group at school and why does that guy with blue eyes,blond hair and a very nice body keep staring at her. will bloom fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

What are you? And why do i get the feeling that I know you?

**Chapter 1:**

We were all sat down at the Cullen`s house well mansion. By we, I mean: me, Brandon, Riven, Timmy,Tecna (Timmy`s imprint) , Stella (Brandon`s imprint), Musa ( Riven`s imprint), Sam (Alpha), Paul (Beta), Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah (yeah I know a girl phasing), Emily (Sam`s imprint), Kim (Jared`s imprint), Rachael (Paul`s imprint and Jacobs sister), Diaspro (My ex- girlfriend and Embry`s imprint), Brady, and Colin, twins. Oh and I have a little sister, Gabriela Summer Johnson, a little 3 year old and is cute. She has brown hair like dad but has mums green eyes, she could speak, her first word was `Mama` and second `Dada` and lastly my name but she has trouble saying my name so it comes out as "sy".

Oh and by the way us boys and Leah are werewolf's, no... Nothing like the ones you hear in the movies. And the Cullen`s are vampire`s, i know wolfs and vamps friends.

The first in the Cullen clan: Carlisle Cullen is Esme Cullen's husband and the adoptive father of Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Carlisle theorizes that when a human is turned into a vampire, they will have an enhanced ability from their previous life. He has blond hair, and is slender but muscular, gold eyes because unlike normal vampires he didn't want to become a monster and decided to feed off animals. And his physical age is 23.

Esme Cullen is Carlisle Cullen's wife and the adoptive mother of Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. She enjoys restoring old houses and her physical age is 26. She has no special power, but has a strong ability to love passionately. Esme has caramel colored hair, she also has a heart-shaped face with dimples, and her figure is slender, but rounded and soft. Esme was born in 1895 in Columbus, Ohio, where she was treated at the age of 16 by Carlisle after breaking her leg when climbing a tree. She married Charles Evenson, but he abused her. After finding out she was pregnant, she ran away and gave birth to a son, who subsequently died a few days later. Grief-stricken by his death, Esme attempted to kill herself by jumping off a cliff. Presumed dead, she was brought to a morgue. Carlisle, who remembered treating her years before, was able to hear her faint heartbeat and transformed her into a vampire. Esme fell in love with and married Carlisle soon after. She loves her adoptive children, including Bella, as if they were her own and has the most affection for Edward, but she still grieves that she is unable to bear children.

Alice Cullen, Alice Cullen (born Mary Alice Brandon) is the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, adoptive sister of Edward and Emmett Cullen, as well as Rosalie Hale and the wife of Jasper Hale. Alice is petite and pixie-like, with a graceful gait and hair that is short, spiky, and black. Her special ability is to see the future, an enhanced version of her ability to have premonitions as a human. Her ability is limited; she is only able to see the outcome of a decision once it is made. Due to this, decisions made in the spur of the moment cannot be foreseen. Alice can see futures involving humans and vampires.

Edward Cullen, (Born Edward Anthony Masen) he was born on June 20, 1901, in Chicago, Illinois, and was frozen in his 17-year-old body while dying of the Spanish influenza, when he was changed into a vampire by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. His facial features as being perfect and angular-high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which is always messy, retains the unusual bronze shade that he inherited in his human life from his biological mother. His eyes, once green, are now described as gold. His appearance changes if he goes long without feeding: his eyes darken, becoming almost black, and purple bruises appear beneath his eyes. Edward is 6'2", and has a slender but muscular body. Edward can read people`s minds.

Emmett Cullen, )born Emmett Dale McCarty[) is Rosalie Hale's husband, Carlisle and Esme Cullen's adopted son, and Edward and Alice Cullen, as well as Jasper Hale's adoptive brother. Emmett is tall, burly, extremely muscular, and, to most humans, the most intimidating of his adoptive siblings. He has curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks, and despite his physical attributes, he is actually the joker among the Cullen's. He is always eager to engage in fights, and is often described as Edward's favourite brother.

Rosalie Cullen, Rosalie Hale is the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, adoptive sister of Jasper Hale as well as Edward and Alice Cullen, and the wife of Emmett Cullen. Her physical age is 18, and she was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York. Rosalie is described as exceptionally beautiful, even for a vampire; she is tall, statuesque, and has long, wavy blonde hair

Jasper Cullen, Jasper Hale (born Jasper Whitlock) is the adopted son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, adoptive brother of Rosalie Hale, as well as Edward and Emmett Cullen, and husband of Alice Cullen. He takes the name Hale to pass as Rosalie's sibling. He was born in Texas and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the American Civil War. He as tall with honey blond hair, and is muscular but lean. His face and body are covered with crescent-shaped scars, after his years of fighting and training newborn vampires.

Now me and the pack.

Sam Uley, Sam Uley is the Alpha, or leader, and oldest member of the La Push pack (The pack). He is not Alpha by blood; that role belongs to Jacob. His fur is pure black when he phases, and he is the largest wolf. Sam feels guilty for betraying Leah and responsible for the bitter person she has become; he is also pained that his lack of control over his phasing one day led to the deep scars on Emily's face.

Paul Meraz is a dark gray wolf who is prone to angry outbursts that cause him to burst into his wolf form. At 16, he was the third wolf to phase. He is the most volatile pack member.

Quil Ateare has chocolate-brown fur and is Jacob's best friend and second cousin. He is 16, and is as muscular and loud.

Embry Call, is a wolf with gray fur and dark spots on his back, and is another one of Jacob's best friends. He is described as tall, thin, and shy.

Jared was the first wolf to phase after Sam. And imprinted on Kim after he phased, a girl he never did pay attention to in class but she liked him.

Leah Clearwater is the only known female shape-shifting wolf in the history of the Quileute tribe. She is the smallest wolf, has light gray fur, and is the fastest in the pack. At the age of 19, she transforms into a wolf. She is very bitter and puts on a brave face.

Seth Clearwater is Leah's younger brother. He transforms into a wolf at the age of fifteen.

Colin and Brady, these two are the youngest wolfs in the pack their both 13 when they phased.

Now me, Sky Mark Johnson, I have short blond hair, blue eyes, very muscular and 16 when I phased. When i phase my colour is a yellow-y blond.

Brandon, has brown hair, brown eyes and muscular but not like me. He phased at 16 and when he phases his colour is brown like most of the guys.

Riven, has purple hair, purple eyes and muscular and like Paul has temper issues. He was 16 when he phased. And when he phases he is purple.

Timmy has yellow-y orange hair, green eye and muscular but lanky. He phased at 16 and when he phases his colour is orange.

Right now we`re talking well the girls are talking with the Cullen girls and us guys are trying to see if we can beat the Cullen guy, includes Carlisle, in Call of Duty: Black opps.

Right then Alice had a vision for a few seconds and then she just squealed and smiled and told us what happened, which there will be a new girl going to Forks high school (where all of us go to school) but what we didn't get was the fact that she squealed about that!

**Blooms Pov...**

Mum and Dad said we have to move because people were starting to notice that we were not aging. Oh and by the way we`re not vampires like Andy my ex- boyfriend but that's a tale for later. I`m a fairy, yeah i know first vampires and now fairy`s and no I haven't lost the plot. (Ha-ha) I am 4`3", I have long red hair with caramel highlight and with blue (my hair is up to my waist maybe even longer), i have very bright blue eyes, a cute button nose, 1 dimple, a skinny waist, very long legs that seem to go on for miles. Now my powers, yeah i know more than one, I can control the elements, Fire, Wind and Water. And i can control nature and i can help and talk to animals. So really I am the most powerful fairy of all time. My parents say that the gods blessed me with beauty, intelligence, kindness, and what most guys say to me but i didn't tell mummy and daddy, Nice tits, I have a 40 f bust.

Well now for my vampire ex boyfriend, Andrew Michael Santos, He has gold eyes unlike other vampires, but his family feed off animal food, He`s muscular, has high cheek bones.

We started dating when he came to Alaska but first we were friends because something about my blood lured him to me, but we started dating because of his little sister, Chelsea, a vampire too, she set us up. We were dating for 3 years when he left, he just left not even a note to tell me good bye and my bid brother left as well, well he is everything but blood he's my big teddy bear but i think there are more vampires with bigger muscles.

Oh and by the fairies are like vampire we live forever and can run super fast and are strong, but have better sight, smell, and hearing.

My mum, Miriam Alexis Wilson- Sparks, her physical age is 25 but her real age is 50 but remember we don't age. She has red hair up to fore-arms, bright green eyes, and a smaller body than me (which seems impossible but nothing impossible in my life). My mum works as a lawyer at a law firm.

My dad, Oritel William Sparks, his physical age is 25 like my mum but his real age is 51. He has brown hair, brown eyes (which mum says they are the best for the puppy dog eyes), high cheek bones, and I think he`s muscular I don't know but mum says he is very (ewwww!). Daddy works as a lawyer too. Oh one more thing you should know about me, I`m a daddy's girl. Yep that's me.

Mum and Dad met at the law firm and started a friendship but both of them said it was love at first site, anyway back to how they met, apparently they had sex in his office (double ewww!) then they started to se each other ad than they got married and had me and now we`ve all stopped aging.

Right now I'm on the computer on facebook talking to a few of my friends saying that i have to go and that I'll miss them all and that I won't be on facebook anymore and that I'm deleting it.

Logging off I started to pack up my things on my desk. When i finished that i went down stairs to help mum, even though she's not here, do the packing. Mum and dad aren't here because moving and trying to get in a new law firm close to forks. First I started to wrap all the glasses in newspaper expect from 2 so mum and dad can have a drink and started to put them in the moving boxes, then i wrapped the plates with newspaper and putting them into the box but leaving 3 plates out for dinner, Next i put the knives, forks and spoons in the box but leaving out, 3 forks 3 knives 3 spoons, for dinner, then i wrapped the bowls up and putting them in the box but leaving 3 out just in case. Now that the plates, forks and bowls were in a box time to get started on the pots and pans since i making already made chicken and bacon with salad.

Going upstairs and getting my cd and going back down and putting it in the cd player.

Justin Timberlake Like I Love You came on.

_Just something about you  
>The way I'm lookin at you whatever<br>You keep lookin at me  
>You gettin scared now, right?<br>Don't fear me baby, it's just destiny  
>It feel good right?<br>Listen_

_I kind of noticed, from one night  
>From the club, your front face<br>It's kind of weird to me  
>Since you're so fine<br>If it's up to me your face will change_

_If you smiling, that should set the tone  
>Just be limber<br>If you let go, the music should groove your bones  
>Just remember<br>Sing this song with me_

_Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
>You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya<br>Late at night, I talk to you  
>You will know the difference when I touch you<em>

_People are so phony  
>Nosy coz they're lonely<br>Aren't you sick of the same thing?  
>They say so and so was dating<br>Love you or they're hatin  
>When it doesn't matter anyway<br>Coz we're here tonight_

_If you smiling, that should set the tone  
>Just be limber baby<br>If you let go, the music should groove your bones  
>Baby just remember<br>Sing this song with me_

_Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
>You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya<br>Late at night, I talk to you  
>You will know the difference when I touch you<em>

_Yeah, you know I can make ya happy  
>I could change your life<br>If you give me that chance  
>To be your man<br>I won't let you down baby  
>If you give me that chance<br>To be your man  
>Here baby, put on my jacket<br>And then ..._

_Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)  
>Girl ...<em>

_RAP_

_Ma, what chu wanna do?  
>I'm in front of you<br>Grab a friend, see I can have fun with two  
>Or me and you put on a stage show<br>And the mall kids, that's how to change low  
>From them you heard "wow, it's the same glow"<br>Look at me, I say "yeah, it's the same dough"  
>We the same type, you my air of life<br>You have sleepin in the same bed, er'night_

_Go rock with me, you deserve the best  
>Take a few shots<br>Let it burn in your chest  
>We could ride down<br>Pumpin N.E.R.D. in the deck  
>Funny how a few words turn into sex<br>Play this free, joint called "brain"  
>Ma, take a hint<br>Make me suerve in the lane  
>The name Malicious<br>And I burn every track  
>Clipse and J. Timberlake<br>Now how heavy is that?_

_Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)  
>Girl ...<em>

_Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
>You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya<br>Late at night, I talk to you  
>You will know the difference when I touch you<em>

_Break this down_

_You know, I used to dream about this when I was a  
>little boy<br>I never thought it would end up this way, (drums)  
>It's kind of special right? yeah<br>You know, you think about it  
>Sometimes people just destined<br>Destined to do what they do  
>And that's what it is<br>Now everybody dance_

I was dancing and singing by the end of the song, oh and by the way i am a good singer but people who hear me sing say i have a great voice, by now i got pots in the box and now on to the pans.

The song that comes next, Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.

_[Verse 1]__  
>I'm bringing sexy back<br>Them other boys don't know how to act  
>I think you're special, what's behind your back?<br>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_[Bridge]__  
>Dirty babe<br>You see the shackles  
>Baby I'm your slave<br>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
>It's just that no one makes me feel this way<em>

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_[Chorus]__  
>Come here girl<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Come to the back<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>VIP<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Drinks on me<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Let me see what you're working with<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Look at those hips<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>You make me smile<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Go ahead child<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>And get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>__[Repeat 6 times]___

_Get your sexy on_

_[Verse 2]__  
>I'm bringing sexy back<br>Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
>Come let me make up for the things you lack<br>'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_[Bridge]___

_[Chorus]___

_[Verse 3]__  
>I'm bringing sexy back<br>You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
>If that's your girl you better watch your back<br>Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

I was now rolling my hips and singing while putting them away.

Next song, N-Dubz morning star.

_Na na niiiii  
>Morning star<br>Your my morning star, star, star, star  
>Your my morning star your the one that I love shine so far<br>The one that I'm waiting for  
>Woah woah<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>You got me wishing on a star<br>When I can be where you are  
>I'm hoping that I'll see you soon<br>Before you travel to far  
>Don't go, don't go I just got a chance to know you<br>Don't go, don't go there's still so much more I could show you_

_Your my morning star  
>I wanna be wherever ever that you are<br>Cause you shine shine your light straight through my heart  
>Straight through the dark<br>Straight through the dark  
>Your my morning star<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>You got me wishing on a star<br>When I can be where you are  
>I'm hoping that I'll see you soon<br>Before you travel to far  
>Don't go, don't go I just got a chance to know you<br>Don't go, don't go there's still so much more I could show you_

_Ah you go me wishing on a star  
>Thought we never be apart<br>From down here your way too far  
>Want you with me on my journey<br>Like you've been here from the start  
>We don't wanna be anywhere without you<br>This ent like the other times you've been lied to  
>Where would I be if I was without you<br>I couldn't be able to if I tried to_

_[Chorus:]__  
>You got me wishing on a star<br>When I can be where you are  
>I'm hoping that I'll see you soon<br>Before you travel to far  
>Don't go, don't go I just got a chance to know you<br>Don't go, don't go there's still so much more I could show you_

_Don't go, don't go I just got a chance to know you  
>Don't go, don't go there's still so much more I could show you <em> 

Now that I've finished the packing i go upstairs to take a nice nap before dinner.

**Sky`s pov.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What are you? Chapter 2**

**Sky`s pov**

Ever since that vision Alice had, which she still didn't tell us about, she has been blocking her thoughts from Edward by blocking her thoughts I mean singing Britney Spears songs in her head because she knows that Britney annoys him. It was surprising that all of us were friends because we were all natural enemies and everything. Right now I`m babysitting my little sister Gabriela.

"Skye" Gabby said as she played with her Barbie dolls.

I chuckled slightly and picked her up which made her squeal and spun her around, laughing. I set her down on the sofa and went to put in her favourite movie, Barbie and the 12 dancing princesses. She squealed, when I grabbed the remote, i went to sit down on the sofa and put my arm around her and watched. Half way through the movie I heard her heart beat go even which meant that she was asleep. I turned the TV off and gently picked her up and went up the stairs to her room and tucked her in. I kissed her check and walked out of her room and walked into mine then stripped my clothes until I only have my boxers on and got into bed and went to sleep for school tomorrow.

**Bloom`s pov.**

I was woken up by the front door slamming. And hearing mum and dad come in talking. Sighing i closed my eyes and one last thought came into my mind before sleep came. Tomorrows the move.


	3. Chapter 3

**What are you? Why do I feel like I know you?**

**Chapter 3**

**Bloom`s Pov:**

The next morning I woke up to my daddy shaking me awake. I groaned and said `I`m up` and I heard him close my door softly and then walk down stairs. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on the table next to my bed and it read 6:00 am and I groaned.

I pulled the covers back and got up and walked to my wardrobe, thank god my room in Forks will have a walk in wardrobe, and picked out an outfit for today, which was: a faded green baggy tank top with a grey panda on it, black skinny jeans, a grey knit cardigan, Monsoon cream super soft slipper boots, with a monsoon mini glitter rose flower hair clip.

I put them on my bed and got my bath stuff and went into my bathroom to have a shower. 15 minutes later, I came out of the shower with a towel wrapped tightly around my chest. I went to my drawer and got out my green and white underwear set. I put them on and then folded the towel on my bed and then put my clothes on. After that, I used my powers to dry my hair and then just put it into a bun.

I walked down stairs and helped my mum with putting the things we need into her and dads car. Daddy is getting me a new car when we get to Forks and I get to pick.

After a few hours of packing we had finished, locked up and got in the car and drive off.

_Bye Alaska, Hello Forks….._


	4. Chapter 4: Such a jerk, Such a bitch

**What are you? Why do I feel like I know you? **

**Chapter 4**

**Sky`s Pov:**

It was the day that the new family was coming to town and Carlisle had already asked them to dinner at their house and everybody had to be there. Apparently, he and Esme knew them from Alaska.

Right now I`m getting little Gabriela into her dress that she picked out. The dress is a pink to the knees dress with a black checkered belt at the stomach and with the straps. With it she wore a small black cardigan and black shoes.

After I got her dressed I went downstairs with her and put her on the sofa and turned on the tv to SpongeBob squarepants and went back upstairs to get changed. I went up to my wardrobe and picked out my black suit and black tie with black vans.

"Sky, honey can you come down here please?" mum said from the kitchen, not needing to shout I can still hear her perfectly if she had whispered.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen where my mum was in, wearing a white knee length dress and heels. In her hand was a note.

"Yeah, mum?" I said to her and leaned against the door frame.

"Can you go to the supermarket for me to get some flowers and wine?" she asked writing down the things she needed for tonight and then giving me the paper and 10$. I nodded my head and bent down to kiss her on the check and then went out into the living room and took my keys off the table.

"Were yo go?" asked a little voice from behind him, sky instantly knew who it was and turned around. He stopped right in front of his little sister, who was standing up on the couch looking at him with her big and worried blue eyes.

"I`m going to the supermarket hunny bunch" I said to her as I stroked her little head.

"Can I com?" she asked, swinging side to side on the spot.

I tell her yes and she squeals and I pick her up from the couch and tell mum that I'm taking her with me. I walk to my car, a nice looking diesel truck, (picture of it on profile, if can't load it probably PM me and I'll send you a picture). I walk to the back seat and open the door; I strap her in to her Barbie booster seat. After I made sure she was alright I went to my side and got in. I started the car and pulled out of my drive way.

On the way to the shop Gabriela asked questions about the new family but I didn't know much about them expect that there are three of them, two females; one in her early thirties maybe and the other one in her teens. Also one male which has to be the younger ones dad and the older ones husband or boyfriend.

Once we reached the supermarket I stopped the car and got out to get her out. On the way into the shop I noticed a very nice car and very expensive, it wasn't one of the Cullen's and I didn't know anyone around here to own that sort of car. So it had to be the new family`s car, oh great another rich family.

While I was walking around the wine aisle Gabriela tugged on my trousers until I looked down at her, she was smiling and pointing to somewhere.

"Look a ther" she said and I looked. I saw a very beautiful girl with redish – orangeish hair, was very pale that I had to sniff to make sure she wasn't a rogue vampire but she wasn't luckily, she had large breast that I could totally see my cock in them as I tit fucked her, a small waist, and long legs that seemed to go on for miles. I couldn't see her eyes since her head was down but I could tell they were a nice colour, she looked like a goddess. There was something weird about her though and it just was her hair colour but I felt a pull towards her.

I looked back down to my little sister & saw her smile. She said, "Let's go and talk to her" and before I could say no she skipped off to the girl.

Blooms Pov:

I was just on the wine aisle looking for a alcohol gift for the Cullen's. I have to say I haven't seen them for a while, not since me and Andy were going. When a cute little girl came skipping up to me smiling.

She stopped right next to me and clasped her hands behind her back and swinged side to side. I smile back at her and bent own to her level.

"Are you lost sweetie?" I asked her as I looked into her eyes. She shook her head and still kept smiling.

"Ok then my name is bloom, what's yours?" I said and put my hand out for her to shake.

She smiled again and put her small hand into mine and said, "Gabriela". Suddenly a really hot guy came up to us and wow he really was hot. He was very muscular and was wearing a suit which he looked very sexy in. He had nice blond hair and blue eyes. As he saw me check him out he smirked, oh so he was one of _those _guys. You know those extremely cocky ones who will just use you for sex.

"Hi sorry about my little sister here" he said and replaced the smirk with a smile as the little girl- his little sister- looked up at him.

I smiled back and said," oh, it's alright she's really adorable" and then I smiled at her and ruffled her hair, she giggled.

"Hey why don't you go and get some flowers mum asked?" He said to her and she smiled at both of us and skipped off. I watched her go and smiled, yep so adorable. I noticed that something was radiating heat which was so hot.

I turned back around and saw the guy standing very close to me, he had a smirk on his face and a lustful look.

"So whats your name?" he asked as he boxed me in between his body and the wine bottle shelve. I glared up at him and snapped, "None of your business" his eye narrowed and he put his arms beside my head and leaned down to eye level with me.

"I don't know who you think you are but…." He didn't getto finish his sentence because I had kneed him where it hurts a guy worst. He groaned and glared at me. My eyes narrowed and I stalked off and out of the store.

_Oh gosh, I hate that jerk…_

Sky`s Pov:

I stood up slowly trying to get the pain of out my penis and thought to myself,

_Damn that girl is such a bitch…._


	5. AN

**Authors note.**

**Hey, Sorry i have not been updating but i`ve been having some serious writers block and need a lot of help with some ideas for my stories so i will be putting all my stories on hiatus for awhile. **

**Sorry people!**

**But Merry Christmas and A happy new year!**


End file.
